A Special Bond
by Spyder Webb
Summary: Ryou's always been a private person, but when he begins to tell Malik the tale of his childhood, Malik learns a lot about his friend, including the one person missing from Ryou's life.
1. Prologue: Before

Hee, I got an Amane Muse! Well, she's chibi, but she's so cute! *squee!* If you don't know who Amane is, *gasps*  
  
- - -  
  
Title: A Special Bond  
  
Warnings: Character death, angst, it never happened in the show.  
  
Pairings: None, though you could make them up yourself.  
  
Disclaimer: Nobody except Anthony and Hannah Bakura belong to me.  
  
Anthony I stole from 'Darkness Shall Corrupt the Innocent' and Hannah  
  
from 'A Promise of Protection'.  
  
Dedication: To Kari and Amane fans everywhere! But mostly for Kari.  
  
Notes: I have it planned out, but Ryou Muse might not agree with me  
  
with somethings, so it might change. . .eh *shrugs* It sucks, sorry!  
  
- - -  
  
Prologue - Before  
  
- - -  
  
"Dude! I vote Dead or Alive!" Joey Wheeler yelled as he ran through the front entrance into the living room where he knew the Playstation 2 was located. Tristan Taylor and Yugi Motou weren't far behind as Tea Gardner shook her head at their antics as she and Duke Devlin followed at a slower pace. Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi had wondered into the kitchen, unknowing that a certain Egyptian spirit was sneaking behind them, wanting to cause some trouble.  
  
The only one who didn't disappear was Malik Ishtar and he stood beside his best friend as the other boy slowly hung up his jacket. "Are you sure you want everyone over here?" Malik asked skeptically, "I mean really Ryou, it's your house and all, but is it safe?" He was teasing of course, wanting the other boy happy. Ryou Bakura had been depressed all day, and he wouldn't tell anyone why.  
  
The date was June nineteenth and they had just been let out of school for the summer. Ryou's birthday wasn't until September, so they hadn't missed that, but Malik had a feeling that the date held some significance as to Ryou's melancholy mood.  
  
"Of course it's okay!" Ryou smiled as he led Malik through the short hallway to the living room.  
  
Malik stopped though, not really wanting to watch Duke, Joey, Tristan and Yugi kick each other's ass in the video game. Ryou stopped as well and looked back at him, then smiled in understanding. Malik just shrugged and turned toward the wall where he'd noticed pictures hung once. There were a lot of them. There were a few of Ryou, his school picture from last year, a family portrait when Ryou had first been born and a few others while the white-haired child had been growing up.  
  
Lavender focused on one of the pictures, way up at the top of the bunch. He blinked. "Ryou, I thought you were an only child." Malik said, then looked at his friend.  
  
"I am." Ryou shrugged, knowing the picture that Malik had spied well.  
  
"Then who's that?" The Egyptian wondered, pointing to the picture of two children, both covered in face paint. Ryou looked at the picture and remembered, he had just turned fifteen and his family had had a small party, just the four of them. It had been her idea for the face paint and Ryou had never been able to say no to her, so he'd agreed and they'd gotten covered in the stuff. Of course Ryou's mother had to get a picture of it.  
  
Ryou stared at the smaller white-haired figure that stood hugging his image in the picture and smiled softly at the large blue eyes staring back at him.  
  
"My little sister."  
  
- - -  
  
TBC  
  
- - -  
  
Anyway, found this site that says 'Ryou' means 'cool' and Amane means 'Sound of Heaven' neat huh? 


	2. Chapter One: Born

Surprised I updated so soon? Well, I'm on chapter nine of this already and it only has eleven chapters and an epilogue.  
  
- - -  
  
Title: A Special Bond  
  
Warnings: Character death, angst, it never happened in the show.  
  
Pairings: I think there'll be a hint of Ryou + Malik  
  
Disclaimer: Nobody except Anthony and Hannah Bakura belong to me.  
  
Anthony I stole from 'Darkness Shall Corrupt the Innocent' and Hannah  
  
from 'A Promise of Protection'.  
  
Dedication: To Kari and Amane fans everywhere! But mostly for Kari.  
  
Notes: I think it's sucks. *shrugs*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter One - Born  
  
- - -  
  
A boy, two-years-old, sat in an uncomfortable leather chair as he watched his father pace in front of him. The older man looked slightly worried and the small child knew it had something to do with his mother being in the hospital. "Daddy?" The small child wondered softly, his innocent eyes wide with unknowing fear. "What's w'ong with Mommy?" He asked.  
  
His father chuckled and knelt in front of the fidgeting boy. A large hand ran through the child's light hair. "I'm sorry we scared you this morning, but we had to get your mother here quickly. We've kept something from you, but it's a surprise and nothing bad." His father promised.  
  
"Mommy will be otay?" The child wondered.  
  
"Yes, Mommy will be okay."  
  
"Mr. Bakura? You're wife is waiting for you." A nurse came into the room. "Everything's prepared and I'll watch your son." She promised.  
  
Nodding, Anthony Bakura looked back at his son. "Ryou, I'm going to go see your mommy now, okay? You be good for Nurse Bethany, okay?"  
  
"Tay." The small boy nodded and watched his father leave and the man was gone for a long time. Ryou really liked Nurse Bethany, but he got bored very soon. He took a nap without protest and when he awoke a few hours later, his father was still gone. He'd quietly played in the playroom set up in the children's ward, under the watchful eye of his nurse, and yet when he was finished his father still hadn't returned. Where there had once been the sun, the moon shined brightly by the time his father finally returned.  
  
The man looked tired, but he looked content too. Confused, Ryou quickly scampered over to his father as Anthony sat down in that same uncomfortable waiting chair Ryou had sat in before. "Daddy?" The small boy asked as he crawled into his father's lap. "Is Mommy otay?" He asked.  
  
"Mommy's fine Ryou." Anthony promised, "And how would you like to see your surprise now?" He asked.  
  
"Weally?" Ryou peered up, a smile on his chubby face.  
  
Anthony smiled and laughed then nodded and picked up his son, leaving the waiting room and walking down a long hall. As they passed by the nurse's station, Ryou waved to Nurse Bethany who smiled and waved back at him. Finally, after a long walk, especially to a two-year old, Anthony stopped outside a room. He looked at Ryou, "Now son, your mother's very tired right now so we can't stay long, okay? When you're done visiting, you and I are going to go home but we'll be back here as soon as we can tomorrow morning, alright?"  
  
"Tay." Ryou nodded and was carried into the room. Bright brown eyes spotted the hospital bed and the figure in it right away, "Mommy!" Ryou said excitedly and was set on the side. His mother hugged him with one arm and Ryou noticed that she did look very tired.  
  
"Hey baby." She whispered softly, tucking a lock of his white hair behind one of his ears. "You need a hair cut." She teased, poking him on the nose.  
  
"No hair cut!" Ryou shook his head, covering his hair with his arms for protection. "Like long hair." He insisted, then settled quietly against his mother's side. Her arm wrapped around him protectively.  
  
"Did you tell him?" Hannah Bakura looked up at her husband.  
  
Anthony laughed, "No, I said it was a surprise." He explained.  
  
"Ah." Hannah nodded, then smiled as Ryou looked at her curiously, "Would you like to see your surprise now Ryou?" She wondered as the boy slowly nodded.  
  
As Ryou watched, his father came around to the other side of the bed and gently lifted the blankets away from his mother's other arm. Wrapped inside the blankets was. . .the ugliest thing Ryou had ever seen! "What is it?" Ryou asked bluntly.  
  
Hannah laughed lightly, not wanting to wake the sleeping baby. "It's a baby Ryou, your baby sister."  
  
"Baby sista?" Ryou tilted his head as he looked at the baby.  
  
"Mm hmm." Hannah nodded as she smiled at her son. "Her name is Amane, you're her big brother." She explained.  
  
"Amane. . ." Ryou tested the word then smiled up at his mother. "I'll be a good big bwotha Mommy! Pwomise!" He said then looked back at the baby. Okay, so maybe she wasn't that ugly. Her hands were so small as they curled close to her sleeping face, and Ryou was slightly disappointed that she was asleep. He wanted to see her eyes.  
  
"I'll be a good big bwotha to you Amane." He whispered before he yawned, tired from his day of waiting.  
  
- - -  
  
TBC  
  
- - -  
  
I also found that in Greek 'Amane' means 'a kind of song'. I like finding the different meaning to names. So far all Ryou means is 'cool' though *sweatdrops* 


	3. Chapter Two: Big Brother

....  
  
- - -  
  
Title: A Special Bond  
  
Warnings: Character death, angst, it never happened in the show.  
  
Pairings: I think there'll be a hint of Ryou + Malik  
  
Disclaimer: Nobody except Anthony and Hannah Bakura belong to me.  
  
Anthony I stole from 'Darkness Shall Corrupt the Innocent' and Hannah  
  
from 'A Promise of Protection'.  
  
Dedication: To Kari and Amane fans everywhere! But mostly for Kari.  
  
Notes: I think it sucks. *shrugs*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Two - Big Brother  
  
- - -  
  
Crying woke the little boy still sleeping in his bed. Confused at first Ryou sat up and looked around his room. Outside the window it was still dark so the only light he saw was that from his nightlight. This had happened before. Amane was awake and probably hungry, she had been brought home almost four months ago and Ryou hoped that her crying at night would stop soon. It never took long to quiet her down, but Ryou had been awake at least half an hour now!  
  
Worried, the small boy crawled out of his bed and slipped out of his room, going to the baby's nursery. Inside his parents were fusing over the screaming child. Ryou peeked in around the corner of the door.  
  
"She's not hungry and she doesn't need to be changed." Hannah sighed, "And she fuses when I hold her. I don't know what's wrong." She shook her head, looking up at Anthony.  
  
"She's a little warm." He commented, "Maybe we should call Dr. Newman. He did say that if we had any concerns we could call him." He shrugged.  
  
"But at 3:30 in the morning?" Hannah raised an eyebrow, then winced as Amane's high-pitched screaming got louder. "Alright, I'll go call Dr. Newman." She gently handed her baby over to her husband and left the room, not seeing Ryou in the shadows. Ryou watched as his father sighed, putting Amane back into her crib.  
  
"You're just a fussy little thing, aren't you?" Anthony shook his head; gently stroking the baby's flushed cheek. He turned to grab Amane's favourite stuffed bear, but noticed that the teddy wasn't there. "Oh, we must have left it in your playpen." Anthony shook his head; sure that that was why his daughter wouldn't stop crying. "Calm down baby, and I'll go get it." He promised and quickly slipped out of the room.  
  
Ryou watched him go, then slipped into the room and over to the crib. The bars were high for him, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. After carefully climbing up at the end of the crib, he peaked in and saw the baby lying on her back crying fitfully. "Hey Amahhh!" Ryou began but slipped and fell face forward into the crib. He hit the mattress with a soft thud and was stunned for a few seconds - at least until he heard the giggle.  
  
He looked up and noticed bright blue eyes looking at him. He pouted cutely, "You think that was funny? It hurt!" He pouted some more, which made Amane giggle. Ryou laughed too, happy that his sister had stopped crying. Crawling over to her. "You need to stop cwying. You is scawing Mommy and Daddy." He insisted, then lay on his back beside her and stared at the ceiling. He blinked as he noticed the mobile hanging motionlessly and soundlessly above her. "Oh!" He gasped and sat up, then looked down at the little girl, "I know why you is cwying!" He jumped up and scaled the bared wall of the crib until he could reach the small handle that started the mobile. He turned it until it couldn't be turned anymore, then carefully dropped back down and took his place beside her again.  
  
The mobile, which played the tune of 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star', had little stars hanging from it and a moon in the middle. They watched the stars go around slowly and before Ryou knew what had happened his little sister had fallen asleep on his shoulder, with him following not soon after.  
  
Hannah, who had noticed the silence, had suddenly got worried, seeing her husband on the main floor with her instead of with the baby. Together, they had raced up the stairs to find out what had happened only to look into the crib and stop.  
  
Hannah smiled as she noticed the mobile moving and her son in the crib too. "They make a very sweet pair." She said, leaning into her husband.  
  
"Well, Ryou did promise to be a very good big brother." Anthony spoke softly, "Looks like he's playing his part."  
  
They watched their two children sleep for a little while longer, before deciding to go back to bed. Before they left, Hannah brought a blanket up to cover them with and kissed them both goodnight.  
  
- - -  
  
TBC  
  
- - -  
  
Amane: Greek - A kind of Song  
  
Japanese (Or Egyptian, I can't remember actually) - Sound of Heaven  
  
Ryou:  
  
Japanese - 'Ryou' comes from 'akuryou' which means 'evil spirit' (thanks Yami Krystal!)  
  
Unknown - Cool  
  
Unknown - Excellent (Thanks Metranome!) 


	4. Chapter Three: First Step

I'm glad people like this. Even though Amane is an actual character that just doesn't see, people tend to view her as a Mary Sue. Well, an original character anyway.  
  
Topaz - I've read stories with those names and truth be told. . .I just don't like them. I like my own names ^_^  
  
Kelly Noel - I wish I could tell you want Amane really looks like, but in my mind she looks a lot like Ryou, maybe with a few differences.  
  
- - -  
  
Title: A Special Bond  
  
Warnings: Character death, angst, it never happened in the show.  
  
Pairings: I think there'll be a hint of Ryou + Malik  
  
Disclaimer: Nobody except Anthony and Hannah Bakura belong to me.  
  
Anthony I stole from 'Darkness Shall Corrupt the Innocent' and Hannah  
  
from 'A Promise of Protection'.  
  
Dedication: To Kari and Amane fans everywhere! But mostly for Kari. (And this is going to be the dedication until I delete it or the story ends. . .which ever comes first.)  
  
Notes: I think it sucks. *shrugs*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Three - First Step  
  
- - -  
  
"Ah!" Amane held out her hands as she sat down on her knees, looking up at her big brother with big pouty eyes.  
  
"No Amane! You need to walk!" Ryou insisted. "I can't cawwy you no mowe! You is too big for me!" He said which only made the little girl pout some more. She sat down fully on her bottom and crossed her arms in front of her. Her white hair, much like Ryou's hid her eyes from him and he sighed. He liked her eyes. "Come on Amane! Just twy!" He insisted and she looked back up at him, those big blue eyes flashing at him.  
  
She knew what those baby blues did to her brother and she knew that he would do anything if she just gave him the right look. And she squealed happily as Ryou gave in once more.  
  
"Okay, okay." Ryou muttered as he picked the small girl up. "You don't have to wub it in." Small as she was, he was only a little bigger and he carefully carried her into the kitchen where their mother was making supper. "Amane wanted to see you Mommy." Ryou announced their presence as he set her down on the floor, then falling down beside her, tired.  
  
Hannah turned and looked at them, then smiled as she finished stirring what was on the stove. She washed her hands then wiped them on a towel before kneeling in front of her children. "Well, hello there." She grinned as she gently stroked Amane's hair, then helped Ryou to sit up, chuckling at her son as he just flopped back down. "Is little Ryou taking good care of you?" She cooed and Amane giggled.  
  
Hannah smiled, "Well, supper's almost ready you two, think you can amuse yourselves until it's done?" She wondered, looking at her son.  
  
"I don't have to cawwy her back into the living room do I?" Ryou asked, pouting only slightly.  
  
Hannah laughed and ruffled his hair, "No baby, I'll carry her for you. Do you mind playing in the playpen with her?" She wondered as she picked Amane up, who immediately began to struggle, wanting her brother.  
  
"Ah!" She reached out toward Ryou, then looking up at her mother pleadingly, flashing those heavily armed baby blues.  
  
Hannah chuckled, "Soon sweetheart." She promised, patting Amane's back as the little girl pouted. For some reason those big blues didn't have the same effect on her mother. Hannah set Amane into the playpen, then helped Ryou in as well. "You two play nice." She winked at Ryou then went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Ah!" Amane crawled over to her big brother and plopped down in his lap, leaning into him.  
  
Ryou sighed, "You neva' give up, do you?" He asked, but let her stay and together they played with the large blocks that sat on the floor of the playpen. "Ew, don't put that in your mouth." Ryou said, pulling the blue block from Amane, she pouted and looked at him, but this time Ryou wasn't going to give in. "I know it's too big for you to choke on, but I don't wanna let you just in case!" He insisted and Amane seemed to give in, though not happily.  
  
After their 'city' was build, Amane took 'Teddy' and began to knock it over, giggling as blocks flew in Ryou's direction and hit him. "Hey!" Ryou ducked, giggling along with his sister. He'd covered his head for protection and when he looked up, he saw Amane leap at him. She hit Ryou with a laugh and they both hit against the side of the playpen, knocking it over. Ryou sat up with a groan as he looked around the room. What a disaster! Blocks were everywhere and the playpen was upside down! "Amane?" He asked, looking around, panicked when he couldn't see her.  
  
A giggle came from the pile of blankets that had come from the playpen as well. Relief filled the little boy as a head popped up and a baby crawled out. "Wook what you did Amane!" Ryou scowled, but Amane only giggled some more. Ryou pouted, seeing his sister wasn't listening to him. He crossed his arms and watched her. To his surprise she tried to stand. Falling back she looked like she was about to cry when she turned to look at Ryou.  
  
Ryou blinked, sensing what she wanted. He stopped pouting and got up on his knees. "Come on Amane, stand up." He encouraged and after a few seconds, she did.  
  
It was too quiet in the kitchen for Hannah's liking. She could no longer hear the giggling from the living room. Peeking inside her eyes widened at the sight of the playpen upside down, then her eyes strayed toward her two children, happy that neither seemed hurt. She was about to enter the room, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She jumped and glared at her husband, who only smiled and placed a finger to his lips, then motioned for her to look. She did and she gasped in surprise as she smiled.  
  
"Come on Amane! You awmost got it!" Ryou said as Amane finally got to her feet. She was a little wobbly and gravity threatened to pull her down a few times, but she was finally standing. "Now come to me!" Ryou held out his arms.  
  
"Ah!" Amane mimicked the action and held out her arms.  
  
Ryou giggled, "No! You have to come to me! I'm not going to come to you!"  
  
Amane seemed to pout, but this time with determination. Slowly, she took a step forward, almost falling face first into the carpet, but she quickly stabled herself and took another step.  
  
"You is doing it Amane!" Ryou cheered for her. "That's it! I know you can do it!"  
  
After five more steps, Amane had reached her brother and she happily fell into his arms. Ryou giggled as he hugged his baby sister, beaming with pride for her accomplishment. "See?" He questioned her; she looked at him with big eyes. "I told you, you could do it! Next time wisten to me!"  
  
- - -  
  
TBC  
  
- - -  
  
Amane: Greek - A kind of Song  
  
Japanese (Or Egyptian, I can't remember actually) - Sound of Heaven  
  
Ryou:  
  
Japanese - 'Ryou' comes from 'akuryou' which means 'evil spirit' (thanks Yami Krystal!)  
  
Unknown - Cool  
  
Unknown - Excellent (Thanks Metranome!)  
  
Japanese - derived from to mean Dragon (Thanks Wingleader Sora Jade, R Amythest, Tenshi  
  
Japanese - Fishing (Thanks Kelly Noel!)  
  
Japanese - Companion/Completely (Also thanks Kelly!)  
  
Japanese - Cool Rain (Ryouu) (thank you to Chibi Sheep) 


	5. Chapter Four: First Word

First, I corrected the last chapter. It said that it was chapter two, but it was actually chapter three. Ahem.  
  
- - -  
  
Title: A Special Bond  
  
Warnings: Character death, angst, it never happened in the show.  
  
Pairings: I think there'll be a hint of Ryou + Malik  
  
Disclaimer: Nobody except Anthony and Hannah Bakura belong to me.  
  
Anthony I stole from 'Darkness Shall Corrupt the Innocent' and Hannah  
  
from 'A Promise of Protection'.  
  
Dedication: To Kari and Amane fans everywhere! But mostly for Kari. (And this is going to be the dedication until I delete it or the story ends. . .which ever comes first.)  
  
Notes: I think it sucks. *shrugs*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Four - First Word  
  
- - -  
  
"Come on Amane, say 'Mama'." Hannah cooed to the eleven-month old as she fed the baby girl mashed bananas.  
  
"Ah!" Amane grinned and reached out for the spoon with her favourite food on it. "Eeh! Ah!" She giggled and opened her mouth, munching on the fruit happily.  
  
Hannah laughed along with her daughter, though she calmed slightly as she sighed, wishing her husband was there to watch her grow up. Anthony was off on one of his archeological finds. He rarely ever actually went to the site location because he wanted to be with his family, it was nice being the boss. This trip had needed his personal attention though so he couldn't refuse. He'd be back soon though.  
  
"Daddy's going to be surprised to see his little girl so grown up!" Hannah gently tickled Amane's chin, making the baby laugh again. Hannah smiled and glanced at the clock, frowning slightly. "We've gotta give you guys a bath or we'll be late to see Pappy and Nana tonight." She picked Amane up after putting the dishes into the sink and cleaned her chubby face. Together they went upstairs to the bathroom but stopped off at Ryou's room. "Ryou? Honey?" Hannah knocked before entering. Inside she found the lights off, except for the nightlight in the corner of the room and Ryou was fast asleep in his bed.  
  
Hannah smiled gently at the peaceful boy, and then looked at Amane, "Your crying last night kept him up." She scolded playfully, wagging her finger at Amane. The little girl giggled and tried to grab the finger, causing Hannah to laugh and she gently kissed Amane's forehead. "Well, let's wake him up." She stated and she carried Amane into the room. Cradling Amane with one arm, she sat down on the bed beside the immobile body. "Ryou." She spoke softly as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Time to get up baby." She sang lightly.  
  
Amane, seeing that her brother was not waking up, pouted slightly. "Ah!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Ryou's eyes flew open and he glared at the baby. "I was twying to seep Amane!" He groaned in annoyance, but forced himself into a sitting position. "Hi Mommy." He said shyly.  
  
Hannah smiled, "Hey baby. Ready for a bath?" She wondered.  
  
"Yeah." Ryou nodded as he slowly crawled off the bed. He went over to the nightlight and shut it off, then back to the door and followed his mother to the bathroom. Once there, Hannah set Amane on the floor beside her brother and while she ran the water for the bath, Ryou helped Amane get undressed. Once Ryou had struggled with her, he pulled off his own clothes and waited for the bath to finish.  
  
"It's ready!" Hannah looked back at the two. She smiled as she picked Amane up, and carefully set her in the warm water. With the baby settled, grasping the rubber ducky from the basket of toys, Hannah helped Ryou climb over the edge. The two played for a little while, Ryou with a toy boat, Amane with her ducky, then Hannah helped them get clean. Amane took a liking to the shampoo and decided to see what it tasted like. Ryou giggled as his sister realized she didn't like it anymore.  
  
"Mommy! I'm wrinkly!" Ryou exclaimed, holding up his hands for her to see.  
  
"My, are you ever!" Hannah smiled and plucked Ryou out of the tub. She set him on the floor beside the tub, making sure she could watch Amane at the same time. A towel was grabbed from the towel rack and wrapped around the boy's shivering body. After struggling to dry Ryou's hair, for the boy hated his face being covered by anything so he tried to duck out of the way every time the towel would come near, Hannah poke his nose. "Go get dressed and Amane and I'll be out in a minute." She said.  
  
"Kay." Ryou nodded, cuddling the lavender towel to his neck to keep warm as he made his way toward the door.  
  
Amane, who could no longer see her big brother because of the bathtub, began to fuss. "Ah!" She cried, trying to get his attention. She twisted her tiny face up in protest.  
  
"Shh Amane, we'll be done in a minute." Hannah promised and tried to help the little girl rinse her hair, but Amane would have nothing of it as she tried to stand up but fell back down, the water cushioning her fall.  
  
"Uh!" She sniffled, big eyes welling up with tears. "Unh! Ooo. . .Woo! Wyou!" She cried out, beginning to sob.  
  
Hannah stopped trying to comfort the child and just looked at her, then she began to laugh. Ryou had stopped at the door and was looking rather confused. Hannah saw this and chuckled harder, "She said your name!"  
  
"She did?" Ryou's expression changed and he grinned as he ran back to the tub. He peered over the side to look at his sister. Amane had her fists balled up against her eyes as she tried to stop her crying. "Did you say my name Amane?" He asked.  
  
She looked up at him, beaming once she realized he had come back. "Wyou!" She held out her arms, wanting him to pick her up. "Woo!"  
  
- - -  
  
TBC  
  
- - -  
  
Amane: Greek - A kind of Song  
  
Japanese (Or Egyptian, I can't remember actually) - Sound of Heaven  
  
Ryou:  
  
Japanese - 'Ryou' comes from 'akuryou' which means 'evil spirit' (thanks Yami Krystal!)  
  
Unknown - Cool  
  
Unknown - Excellent (Thanks Metranome!)  
  
Japanese - derived from to mean Dragon (Thanks Wingleader Sora Jade, R Amythest, Tenshi  
  
Japanese - Fishing (Thanks Kelly Noel!)  
  
Japanese - Companion/Completely (Also thanks Kelly!)  
  
Japanese - Cool Rain (Ryouu) (thank you to Chibi Sheep) 


	6. Chapter Five: Separation

Comments:  
  
JudyNFran, thank you for the info, but that wasn't the idea behind the whole name thing. And yes, meanings are neat, and when you're looking up English characters, they're even more so. The correct definition isn't what the goal was. Kay?  
  
Other than that, thanks everyone for reviewing! I'm glad people are actually liking Amane - although she doesn't really have a personality yet, does she?  
  
- - -  
  
Title: A Special Bond  
  
Warnings: Character death, angst, it never happened in the show.  
  
Pairings: I think there'll be a hint of Ryou + Malik  
  
Disclaimer: Nobody except Anthony and Hannah Bakura belong to me.  
  
Anthony I stole from 'Darkness Shall Corrupt the Innocent' and Hannah  
  
from 'A Promise of Protection'.  
  
Dedication: To Kari and Amane fans everywhere! But mostly for Kari. (And this is going to be the dedication until I delete it or the story ends. . .which ever comes first.)  
  
Notes: I think it sucks. *shrugs*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Five - Separation  
  
- - -  
  
"No! No go! Stay wit' Amane! Stay!" Blue eyes watered heavily as a little girl clung to the shirt of her older brother. "No go!" She sobbed.  
  
"I hafta go." Ryou replied, trying to sooth his baby sister. "I'll come back, I promise." He hugged her, petting her off-white hair.  
  
"No! No go!" Amane tried again, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him fiercely. "Amane want Woo to stay!"  
  
"Honey." Hannah gently pried her daughter from her son. "Ryou has to go, it's his first day of school. You and I'll play while he's gone, okay? And then when he comes home after school you two can play together." She promised as she looked into the trembling sea coloured eyes.  
  
"No." Amane whispered softly, trying one last time.  
  
Ryou tugged on his mother's pant leg, wanting to see his sister. Hannah glanced at Anthony, who could only shrug helplessly. They knew their children were close, but they seemed to rely on the other and this new separation was going to be hard for them. Gently, Hannah set Amane on the floor again and her heart clenched when Amane immediately wrapped her arms around Ryou's waist, not wanting to let go.  
  
"Stay." Amane whimpered quietly, relaxing when Ryou hugged her, gently running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Amane, I have to go to school." Ryou began gently, "Daddy says everybody goes and when you grow up, you'll go to school too. You get to do lots of fun stuff like painting and colouring, and there are toys in the classrooms that you can play with. There are other kids that go too, so you can make lots of friends to play with!" He explained.  
  
Amane blinked up at him. "Amane go too!" She insisted.  
  
Ryou giggled softly, "You're not big enough yet. And maybe not everybody likes it. I have to go to make sure it's safe for you! I'm your big brother and I have to protect you." He insisted, "How about if I go and then when I get home I'll tell you about it, so you can know if you like it or not?" He wondered, unknowing of the smiles passed between their parents.  
  
Amane hesitated, thinking this over. "Pwomise? And then Woo pway wit Amane?"  
  
Ryou smiled and nodded, "I promise, and then Roo will play with Amane." He drew a cross over his heart.  
  
"Otay!" Amane nodded happily, hugging him one last time before letting go.  
  
Anthony and Hannah shared a look of relief as Anthony grabbed Ryou's knapsack, "See you later." He kissed Hannah, then kissed Amane.  
  
"Have fun at school Ryou!" Hannah knelt beside the boy and kissed his forehead. "And don't work too hard Tony." She waved the two off. When they where out of sight Hannah looked at Amane who was quiet. "Honey? Ryou will be back soon." She promised.  
  
Amane sighed. "Miss Woo." She whispered.  
  
- - -  
  
TBC  
  
- - -  
  
Amane: Greek - A kind of Song  
  
Japanese (Or Egyptian, I can't remember actually) - Sound of Heaven  
  
Ryou:  
  
Japanese - 'Ryou' comes from 'akuryou' which means 'evil spirit' (thanks Yami Krystal!)  
  
Unknown - Cool  
  
Unknown - Excellent (Thanks Metranome!)  
  
Japanese - derived from to mean Dragon (Thanks Wingleader Sora Jade, R Amythest, Tenshi  
  
Japanese - Fishing (Thanks Kelly Noel!)  
  
Japanese - Companion/Completely (Also thanks Kelly!)  
  
Japanese - Cool Rain (Ryouu) (thank you to Chibi Sheep) 


	7. Chapter Six: Protection

Just a note: The dream is stupid and not really important, I just had no idea what she could have dreamed about, kay? If you wanna think Amane could tell the future, cool, but whatever. I don't need comments telling me how stupid it was because I already know.  
  
- - -  
  
Title: A Special Bond  
  
Warnings: Character death, angst, it never happened in the show.  
  
Pairings: I think there'll be a hint of Ryou + Malik  
  
Disclaimer: Nobody except Anthony and Hannah Bakura belong to me.  
  
Anthony I stole from 'Darkness Shall Corrupt the Innocent' and Hannah  
  
from 'A Promise of Protection'.  
  
Dedication: To Kari and Amane fans everywhere! But mostly for Kari. (And this is going to be the dedication until I delete it or the story ends. . .which ever comes first.)  
  
Notes: I think it sucks. *shrugs*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Six - Protection  
  
- - -  
  
Blue eyes shot open and a five-year old girl sat up in her bed gasping. The dream that had plagued her had long since been forgotten, but the cold sweat causing her to chill in the night air reminded her of her fear. Sniffling to herself, Amane Bakura jumped out of her bed. She flipped the light on so she could make sure there were no monsters hiding within the dark. She huddled against the wall, shaking slightly as she sniffled to herself.  
  
She didn't like the idea of going to sleep again in the dark, but she could never sleep in so much light. Suddenly, she gasped to herself and she ran back over to her bed and grabbed Teddy, her beloved childhood friend and a pink Barbie flashlight she'd gotten for Christmas. Turning off the light in her room, she turned the flashlight on, then ventured into the dark hallway and down the hall, two doors down.  
  
Hesitatingly, she passed the dark and looming closet, her imagination sure that something was going to jump out and eat her. Once she was safely passed she breathed a sigh of relief. Hugging Teddy closer to her chest, she ventured on, the hair on the back of her neck rising as she drew nearer to the pitch-blackness of the bathroom. Knowing she'd never get passed, Amane shined the flashlight within the room, making sure that no monster could be hiding behind the shower curtain, or begin the door. "It's safe Teddy." She promised her frightened teddy bear as they continued on their way.  
  
Finally! She'd arrived at her destination. Quietly, she pushed the door open and went inside, closing it behind her. A nightlight from across the room gave her enough light to see, so she turned off her flashlight and set it on the high oak dresser right beside the door. With that, the tiny girl scampered over to the bed, which rested beside the nightlight. It was a bit of a struggle to climb up, but once she'd reached the flat surface of the bed, she crawled across it to the head.  
  
Gently, she shook the figure lying beneath the warm covers.  
  
The figure stirred and sleepy brown eyes opened in confusion. They focused on the frightened blue. "Amane?" A voice whispered.  
  
"I had a nightmare." Amane confessed, a little embarrassed. "Can I sweep with you tonight?" She asked pleadingly, "Pwease Roo?" She clutched to her teddy bear as she gave her big brother her infamous puppy eyes.  
  
Ryou smiled at her as he flipped the covers back so she could crawl in beside him. Upon seeing the invitation, Amane's face lit up as she dived into the warmth, cuddling up to the seven-year old's chest as he replaced the covers over her body, tucking her in. An arm was wrapped around her and it pulled her closer to his body as they both settled down. Amane, though had never really been able to sleep with light, had never been bothered by Ryou's nightlight. They'd sleep together often, and while Ryou was afraid of the dark, Amane wasn't, not usually anyway.  
  
"What was your nightmare about?" Ryou wondered softly, his breath puffing a few strands of Amane's hair.  
  
"Can't remember." Amane whispered back, finally feeling safe within her brother's presence. He always made all the bad things go away. Her eyebrows nit together as something suddenly came to her. "No! I remember now!" She said. "There was a wittle boy and he didn't have any friends, he was fighting with this mean man about something, but I can't remember what it was. That mean old man had taken something from that wittle boy...but I can't remember if the boy won. The dream changed though, and that same wittle boy was different..." She seemed confused.  
  
"Different?" Ryou questioned quietly.  
  
"Yeah...it was him, but then it wasn't him. I don't know." Amane shrugged and continued, "He was fighting again, this time another man. The man he was fighting had pretty purple eyes and wight hair. His skin was darker than mine." She recalled, "Everyone thought he was bad, but he reawwy wasn't. The dream changed again, and this time the boy with pretty eyes was fighting another boy. That other boy wooked wike you Roo! Onwy, it was wike the first boy, how it was him but it wasn't him at the same time. It was you, but it wasn't you. He was different...scary and you're not scary." She shook her head, confused by her own thoughts.  
  
"Why'd you get so scared?" Ryou wondered softly.  
  
Amane sniffled, the images coming back to her. "The other you got hurt! I know it wasn't you but it was you too! You got hurt reawwy bad, so bad that you died! I didn't want you to die!" Tears fell from her eyes as she buried her face in her big brother's chest and cried.  
  
Ryou gently patted her back until she calmed down, after she'd pulled away from him; he'd smiled at her encouragingly. "I'm okay, it was only a dream. Can you sleep okay now?" He wondered, knowing that the both of them had to go to school the next day.  
  
Amane nodded as Ryou wiped her tears away. "Yeah, I sweep good with you." She mumbled tiredly and cuddled into his chest again. "Night Roo." She whispered.  
  
"Night Amane." Ryou whispered back.  
  
- - -  
  
TBC  
  
- - - 


End file.
